


Combined

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Drunken Flirting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Él iba a estar ahí, y no le importaba si era demasiado paternal o demasiado enfermo, pero le quería, no sabía de que manera pero así era, y no le importaba en que forma era percibido por Harley, porque sea lo que fuera, él iba a estar ahí, viéndole triunfar.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Harley Keener
Kudos: 2





	Combined

* * *

Rhodey lamenta aquello, o eso es lo que debe creer. Hace el amago de bajar el telón, pero trastabilló sobre sus propias falacias indiscriminadas, porque siente que no se está recriminado como debería hacerlo. 

El detrito carnal, fluye todavía en tus manos, así que mira fijamente a tu reflejo.

Procura no saber más de quien eres.

Practica su confesión, en caso de que deba declarar a esos seres, que ni poniéndole un amor profundo y voraz en la cara, lo reconocerían como tal.  
Jura que ha aprendido la lección. Que de los errores se aprende y está completamente listo para acatar los convencionalismos sociales con buena disposición. 

Jura que no volverá a ser la yactura frágil que envicia a esa piel color vainilla, y que siendo un Coronel, puede ir contra corriente de lo que de verdad quiere. Necesitaba más que la clavícula de su cuello expuesta para hacerlo enloquecer, como un esquizofrénico que mira besos donde no los hay, y un futuro donde definitivamente no debería estar.

¿Quien a punta de pistola le ordenaba preocuparse tanto por él? ¿Quien le obligaba a ser el adulto comprensivo impulsado por la empatía que no debía estar allí? Era cierto, desde hace un año que no lo atendía como el mejor amigo de su mentor Tony, desde hace un año que le remarcó con aborrecedora tinta roja que debían evitarse, como si él no quisiera preguntarle qué tal le iba, y como si Harley no se estuviera muriendo por ser cuestionado.

Pero así eran las cosas, casi pudo entender esa horrorosa amalgama de ojos vidriosos por una ligera capa de lágrimas y mejillas rellenas de rabia, de la cual era meramente acusado, incluso le sorprendía que no estuviera echando humo por las orejas. 

Pero Kenner olía a alcohol y sexo, subrayando que los vestigios seguían atorados en sus fibras, poniendo a prueba su estoicismo, porque le quemaba las aletas nasales y proveía a su estómago de algo frío y chicloso.

Esta era la historia de como perdió la razón día a día, como aún, con la vida de Tony, constituida por fiestas y malas decisiones, su amigo era el santo y él el degenerado. 

Stark podía ser un hijo de puta enfermo todo lo que quisiera, porque le era permitido, porque lo conocían, porque sus travesuras eran tríos espontáneos o sexo semi - público. No un jodido pederasta.

De acuerdo, bien, Rhodey no era un pederasta, técnicamente, Harley tenía 18 y medio, y el mocoso se había encargado de recalcarlo a cada ocasión. Pero ¿No habían querido él y Tony mandar con pase VIP para el hospital a Wilson cuando se enteraron de que Peter, pese a ser mayor de edad salía con él? Todavía recordaba sus palabras exactas, de aquella peligrosa conversación con su amigo.

" _Entiendo que Peter ya sea legal, pero joder, si a Wade le gusta con esa cara de niño, es un maldito pedófilo para mi"_

Al menos Wilson había tenido la decencia de mirarlo cuando su edad no estuviera tras el radar de la ONU.

Y dijo lo mismo con los siguientes, y los siguientes. Con Harry y hasta con Quentin.

Por ello, si había abogando tanto por tildar a todos de enfermos, ¿Eso en que lo convertía? Siempre había odiado la doble moral, pero había algunas cosas, inevitables.

¿Y cómo vendría con cara de perro regañado a contarle a Tony? Porque seguramente, siendo el fisgón que era, usaría esas labradas habilidades, para que, mediante palabras insistentes, soltara la lengua. 

Stark ni siquiera estaba conforme con Beck, que era considerablemente más joven que él, más desordenado y temerario para permitirse ser un envilecido depravado. Tampoco con Peter, que era innegablemente más adulto que Harley, y que por ende, había aprendido a tomar y sostener sus consecuencias.

Ya varias veces al día, se le había hecho tradición refunfuñar, que era extraño, que esos hombres eran unos morbosos, que tenía una hija y no quería un yerno de su edad y etcétera y etcétera. 

Tony no era un santo, pero por Morgan se esforzaba por aferrarse a ese débil estambre desgastado de moralidad, no acendrada pero funcional. De otra manera no hubiese casi arriesgado su vida completa por todos aquellos desaparecidos. 

Lo bueno era que esa prótesis en su brazo izquierdo le quedaba bastante bien, y sabía por fuentes confiables (Happy) que incluso a Pepper le parecía muy sexy. Además, ahora por fin, oh Dios bendito, tenían una cosa en común.

Harley y Peter, eran brillantes, intelecto que reforzaba su amistad, incluso se atrevía a decir -posiblemente por su alarmante parcialidad- que Keener era un poco más inteligente. Pero Parker ya tenía sexo y relaciones interpersonales, así que lo culpaba a él por el "asunto Harley" quien a sus 16 años, y estando tan verde, quizá solo quería copiar el degradado ejemplo de su amigo 6 docenas de mes mayor.

En ese entonces, las insinuaciones comenzaron a llover, no distinguía si era que Harley era muy obvio o que él era muy experimentado, pero sabía reconocer cuando un pantalón ajustado estaba ahí para él y no por mera coincidencia.

Era incluso ridículo y que sin esforzarse daba pena ajena. Pero a Rhodey le parecía gracioso y hasta tierno, como esos niños de 7 años que querían ser sugestivos hacia Pepper o la misma Natasha, que le sacaban la lengua a Tony o ignoraban a Banner por completo.

Tony trabajaba junto a sus dos niños buenos, les prestaba el laboratorio impunemente y en ocasiones, cuando requería reprender a su amigo por deporte, Harley estaba ahí, mordiéndose el labio, alardeando de que podía resolver en dos segundos esas ecuaciones monstruosamente escabrosas.

Harley era burlón, irrespetuoso de esa manera en la que los ancianos se quejaban de los jóvenes, manejaba tan bien el sarcasmo, esa horrible cosa que a veces pensaba que juntarse con Tony le hacía daño. Era todo lo que Peter no era, y todo lo que Tony hubiese deseado ser, hermoso, de una forma en la que no debería serlo en absoluto. 

No obstante, en su soberbia y fatuidad, entre esas bromas con las que se mofaba, registraba el temblor de labios y la voz rasposa, y todo lo que era producto solo de su atolondrada adolescencia. 

Rumiaba el complejo de los vengadores cuando era verano, y la escuela no lo tenía atado a Tennessee, pero siempre estaba en contacto con Stark, así que no le quedó de otra que agarrar confianza y verlo crecer, encargarse y sufrir de sus primeras borracheras junto a Tony como dos madres estrictas, reírse de cuando le enseñó a bailar a Peter y siempre terminaba por pisarle los dedos, o evitar que a su amigo le diera un paro cardíaco cuando Harley y Peter se pusieron a jugar a lanzar a Morgan y consecuentemente, convencer a la niña de no decirle nada a mamá Pepper.

Lo vio pasar por esas crisis de identidad, con un nuevo peinado o una chaqueta, lo vio darle problemas a Tony, y vio a Tony querer reprenderlo por llegar tarde. 

Como su amistad fue permitida dentro del matrimonio, desgastaban los fines de semana juntos, muchas de las ocasiones en esa cálida casa de madera. Tony cruzaba las piernas y bebía de su taza de café, mientras en su sillón balanceaba el tobillo, a Rodhey siempre le dio gracia lo doméstico que se hizo, que tras tanta opulencia fuera un amante secreto de las bayas naturales plantadas por y para su familia.

Como más frecuente que cotidiano, Tony debía cuidar a sus tres niños (si, tres, porque a si lo indican los asomos de sobreprotección con cada uno) muchas veces tuvieron que andar los cinco por donde esas pequeñas fieras mandaran.

Para el cumpleaños número 17 de Harley, Tony le prometió llevarlo a comprar ropa, cuanta y toda la que así dictase su apetito, entonces, por primera vez se sintió como un padre.

El cumpleañero, Tony y él, viajaron en uno de los tantos coches que su amigo coleccionaba como si fueses piedras. Peter iba con su novio, que siendo el vejete que era, ya tenía un auto para plantarse ahí.

Durante el trayecto, Rhodey evitó el retrovisor a toda costa, no porque no quisiera mirar, no porque sucediese algo en el asiento trasero, no porque estuviera acechando críticamente con esos enormes ojos que, en contraste con la piel vainilla, hacía resaltar el índigo dominante.

Lo peor era que Tony lo sabía, lo supo todo el camino y se burló de ello, tratando de contener una carcajada de esas que desajustaban mandíbulas.

En la tienda, Harley fue rápido y concreto, se probó varias prendas polémicas entre los chicos de su edad, con sedientos agujeros y algunas más originales, de estampados estrambóticos y barrocos. Absolutamente todas le venían bien. Rhodey suponía que porque sencillamente se trataba de Harley.

Si compartiera ADN con Tony, hubiese heredado ese frondoso gusto por los sacos, de todo tipo, que oscilaban más a los colores oscuros para poder mezclarlos bien entre distintas prendas. 

Esa vez, esa que puso la piedra angular y la que resquebrajó la primera neurona, cuando Harley salió, autoritario y seguro con ese saco de seda importada, en retrospectiva, significaba mucho, porque fue el momento en que, por primera vez lo miró como algo deseable.

Ahí, en la silueta de Harley, le pareció ver algo atractivo, pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese entonces, creyó que aquel apogeo de incomodidad, era más apegado al paternalismo y cariño fraternal, como un padre que empieza a notar que su hija crece, que indudablemente tiene curvas y por tanto, todos esos perros mugrientos comenzarían a mirarla. 

Con un pantalón del mismo material, ceñido y estrecho en el ajuste de las caderas, pero no demasiado, lo necesario para insinuar que debajo se escondía un buen trasero.

Ese día fue el primero en el que pensó en Harley con un "buen trasero". 

El chico comenzó a perseguirlo demasiado, como, muy demasiado, una cosa jodidamente agraviada mientras pasaban los días. Buscaba cualquier excusa para hablarle en los pasillos, ir a su derecha alargando innecesariamente las charlas, caminar por donde Rhodey caminara y dejó de hurtarle el café amargo a Tony para comenzar a robar el suyo. 

Así sabía como iban las cosas con su hermana, así Harley le ponía al tanto de su madre y hasta le contaba algunas de esas anécdotas graciosas de pastelazo. 

Culpaba a Peter por ello, seguramente el era el fundador de esos videos en Internet sobre " _How To Get An Older Man Attention As A Nymphet"_ así que lo maldecía por ello. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que Peter le aconsejaba que hiciese todo lo contrario. Era su naturaleza.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero estar con el chico era algo refrescante, y suponía que el sentimiento iba en direcciones iguales. 

Cuando llegaron los 18, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse intrincadas.

Con esos dos números, Tony le dio el consentimiento para beber mientras estaba de vacaciones (teniendo en cuenta que su madre no le había dado ya el engorroso derecho) y con ello su primera borrachera apaciguó su sentido de la razón.

El novio de Peter amablemente lo cargó hasta su habitación, mientras detrás suyo Tony rezongaba que él también era fuerte y pudo haberlo hecho. 

Rhodey permaneció de frente a su cama, mirándolo retorcerse como un vago, tenía los ojos polvorientos y desenfocados, la frente ligeramente húmeda y comenzó a contarle que conocía un tipo igualito a él que se llamaba James.

Rhodey solo rodó los ojos, mientras que por decreto del niño le alcanzaba un cambio de ropa, boxers, pantalones y camisa por igual. 

Para el día de los inocentes a Tony le pareció buena idea regalarle la misma pijama que Peter consiguió a los 16. Hello Kittie.

Cuando vio ahí guardado el conjunto, se le hizo divertido hacer que lo tomara, todo parecía entretenido hasta que Harley empezó a quitarse los boxers delante de él, su cabecita estaba hecha un caos, enturbiada por una cantidad incorrecta de alcohol, que era decisiva sobre ese ahora no tan brillante I.Q, pero por algunas fracciones de segundo tuvo una ojeada al inicio de lo que era su pequeño miembro erecto.

Se dio la vuelta, esperando que terminara y, cuando regresó a su posición, Harley ya estaba desparramado en la cama.

La segunda borrachera fue un tanto más compleja.

Harley había comenzado a salir con chicos, y por el extraño caminar y su dieta a base de piña, supuso que bien había comenzado a tener sexo. Como era costumbre, un chico nuevo se infiltró en la base, ya era de noche o quizá muy temprano, pero cuando se levantó a beber agua rápido y ágil, su brazo comenzó a punzar y el dolor se escurrió hasta el estómago.

El anquilosamiento no le duró mucho, pero cuando logró razonar que ese bastardo estaba quitándole los boxers a un Harley inconsciente y seguramente borracho, su garganta comenzó a crujir.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces hijo de puta!? — no supo a que volumen gritó, pero su voz fue tan estridente que pudo extraerle un sobresalto al maldito ese.

Acto seguido, lo golpeó en la mandíbula, se veía bastante maduro como para no tener que preocuparse por haberle roto los dientes a un menor de edad.

Los recuerdos de lo que acaecía a continuación eran nulos, casi inexistentes, pero había fragmentos que todavía se reproducían para cuando quería reírse de si mismo. Era él sacando al chico a punta de zapes y una acalorada amenaza sobre un óbito hecho especialmente por War Machine. 

Cuando regresó al calor artificial de la sala de estar, se dio cuenta que Harley estaba sin boxers, sus bonitas nalgas sonrosadas estaban al aire y la sangre fría que le dio esa voluntad de hierro para amenazar a un crío en comparación suya, comenzaba a adquirir otra temperatura y redireccionarse. 

Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, con una devoción que solo era propia de cristianos y se dijo que ese nuevo matiz con el que lo miraba, era por falta de sexo, era porque la noche envejecida y el no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Era por todo, menos por Harley, porque él solo era ambicioso y arrogante, y tampoco por él, porque no era un depravado sexual, no señor.

Con parsimonia, le colocó de nuevo el boxers, y esa vez él lo llevó en brazos a la cama, no pudiendo evitar besarle la frente, y observando atento como cedía cual castillo de cartas inestable. Morgan tenía a Tony, Peter estaba bien con Beck, pero el chico, Harley tenía personas que de verdad lo amaban como para conformarse con una mierda como la que intentó violarlo. 

Con pesadumbre, casi pudo entender cada noche que un nuevo chico entraba en su cuarto, que rodaba sobre el complejo portándose como un intruso. 

Tony estaba embuido en sus obligaciones maritales y familiares y las tardes en las jugaba videojuegos con Peter habían pasado al olvido a medida que la relación de Parker se hacía más estable y fuerte. Sin embargo, conforme los años habían transcurrido, Stark seguía insistiendo en tenerlo ahí para vacaciones. 

No lo culpaba por buscar algo de atención en ese mundo donde no tenía a nadie para llevar a la cena o con quien comerse a besos como cuando Tony y su esposa salían junto a Peter, su novio y él. No le recriminaba querer atención o sentirse parte de algo.

Quizá no era el método, y la lista interminable de conquistas no era lo que él buscaba, pero tal vez en medio de la cama, podía olvidar todo mientras los chicos lo llevaban al clímax.

Él iba a estar ahí, y no le importaba si era demasiado paternal o demasiado enfermo, pero le quería, no sabía de que manera pero así era, y no le importaba en que forma era percibido por Harley, porque sea lo que fuera, él iba a estar ahí, viéndole triunfar.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Poco sentido? Claro que sí, pero como no amarlos <3


End file.
